El niño capaz de cambiarlo todo
by Kevinsxl
Summary: La historia se tonar en cuando Kurama se da cuenta que no podrán ganar la guerra contra Madara, en ese memento recordó que su padre le había enseñado un Jutsu capaz de cambiarlo todo así que lo efectuó y en eso se centra esta historia.


Bueno aclarare esto rápidamente, esta historia es la continuación de un fan a un fanfic creado por

Karliss.

Solo hago esto por admiración a su creación ya que me enamoro su historia.

Bueno comenzare como ella lo hiso;

-Hablan Normal.

-**Cuando Naruto y Kurama hablan**

**-**Recuerdos

-Jutsu.

Bueno creo que sin más dilación comenzare, sin no antes decir que esto va con todo mi cariño y respeto a la creadora anteriormente mencionada (Kaliss).

El extraño invitado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le prometió a sus amigos que podrían conocer al jinchuriki de Suna, ya estaba a punto de llegar el tiempo en el cual lo podrian a conocer pero primero Naruto necesitaba que arreglar unas cuantas cosas con él por lo que mando a Yue como anteriormente hiso, así que mientras decidió dar unas vueltas a la aldea y aprovecharía para ir al entrenar.

Pero cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, vio a Sasuke practicando en un principio no supo de que se trataba pero unos minutos más presenciando como se esforzaba al máximo por conseguir algo de repente Naruto lo sintió Sasuke estaba entrenando su instinto asesino, a Naruto se le formo una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla al ver que su mejor amigo descubrió como tener un instinto asesino, pero su tranquilidad no duro tanto ya que alcanzo a presenciar una ramas del árbol que estaba detrás de Sasuke moverse en un principio se asustó pero decidió no actuar hasta saber quién estaba espiando a Sasuke. Logro divisarlo era Kakashi estaba con la boca abierta al poder percibir un poco el instinto asesino de Sasuke, Kakashi no podía creerlo

-¿Cómo había niños tan avanzados en la academia? , Pero antes de poder pensar apareció Naruto frente a Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Nada solo estaba viendo tu progreso, y dime ¿Cómo se siente tener un instinto asesino?

-No lo sé siento como si fuera superior a los demás niños de la academia

-Porque lo eres Sasuke, aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades lograba sentir tu instinto solo sigue entrenado y podrás paralizar a una persona con solo mirarla.

Sasuke estaba ansioso su amigo le había dicho que estaba progresando favorablemente estaba a punto de decirle –Gracias dobe- pero ni bajo mil torturas lo haría!

Bueno así transcurrió la conversación cuando de repente Naruto quiso entrenar taijutsu ¡Se le había olvidado que en cualquier momento Yue lo podría invocar ya que la había mandado la noche pasada a Suna!

De pronto Naruto desaparece justo antes que Sasuke le dijiera –Si- A Kakashi le extraño como pudo desaparecer un niño de la academia Kague Bunshin? No sabia que pensar cuando Sasuke murmulla

-Tsk, ahora se le ocurre marcharse.

Kakashi no entiende muy bien la situación pero ni que pudiera salir de su escondite a preguntar

.

.

Suna

En la misma cueva que se habían encontrado la primera vez se encontraba Naruto y Gaara .

-Ya es hora de que vengas a mi aldea, ¿Vienes?

Gaara lo estaba pensado bueno él quería ir quería conocer a los amigos de su primer amigo, así que solo acentuó que Si con la cabeza

.

.

Cuarto de Sakura

Mientras Naruto volvia Sakura no podía sacarse la imgen de su amor platónico completamente desnudo, y eso que ese día podrían conocer a otro jinchuriki como Naruto, pensando en cosas en imágenes incluso un poco más pervertidas que esa se dijo a si misma –Noo si sigo pensando en estas cosas cuando Naruto-kun nos presente a su amigo de Suna estaría todo el tiempo con la cara roja-, pero no podía evitarlo mientras su Inner no dejaba de decir **[Pero te gusto, te gusto, te gusto]** Ya se le había pasado mucho tiempo pensando tonterías apenas vio la hora salto de su cama como si llegar pronto dependiera de su vida, pero estuvo unos 5 minutos intentando elegir que ponerse

.

.

Mientras

Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de el equipo 7 esperando a Sakura para darle la señal a Yue para que invocara a Naruto con el jinchuriki de Suna, paso un rato hasta que al fin llego Sakura mientras Kakashi seguía observando pero el tiempo de espera lo hizo comenzar tener ganas de leer su libro favorito, así hasta que sucediera algo. Ya estaban todos reunidos Sasuke le dio la señal a Yue, Asi apareció Naruto-kun y Jinchuriki-san.

La primera impresión de todos era que él siempre fue un antisocial por tener un demonio (Bijuu) dentro de él, Kakashi ya no podía creerlo cuantos secretos mantenían estos estudiantes de la academia de Konoha. Pero prefirió esperar y escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

Ya que al otro día los tomaría como equipo, y quería preguntarles todos sus secretos después que se presentaran todos. Pero independientemente de esconder unas cosas no puede esconder que serán unos grandes Shinobis.

.

.

El grupo.

-Vamos Gaara preséntate. Gaara estaba un poco nervioso porque esto eran los amigos de su primer amigos no los podía tratar como a sus hermanos

-Hola soy Sabaku no Gaara

**[Que frio!, parece que nunca se a presentado]** pobre debe ser tímido

-Que niño te crees muy importante

-¿Quieres que te mate!?

**[EH, ha tratado mal a nuestro Sasuke, mátalo!]** no puedo hacer eso pero ganas no me faltan

-Ya ya chicos no os peléis

.

.

Suna

-¿Dónde se ha metido este Gaara? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo y yo que quería ser una buena hermana mayor

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, pero ¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí Kankuro?

-Nada solo paseaba

-¿Preocupado por tu hermanito?

-Claro que no bakaaa! Dice un poco sonrojado

-Pero hay que admitir nuestro hermanito esta cambiando ¿No Kankuro?

-Si. ¿Quién pensaría que pediría entrenar con nosotros?

-Si me sorprendió.

Hasta aquí.

Voy a ver cómo está yendo este trabajo para seguir con él o no.

Bye-bye.


End file.
